


空调学会制冷

by diffcotrai



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffcotrai/pseuds/diffcotrai
Summary: But they made fever





	空调学会制冷

这儿的空调已经很旧了，是十年前最为老式的那种，有着呆板的棱角和硬直的线条，外壳已然发黄。但也许保养得当，冷风依然带劲，伴着气流的响动声倾泻而出。

李东阳翘着腿在床上玩手机，已经三点过了，大家都回各自房间休息，他仍旧毫无睡意。门口传来响动的时候，他正打算把晚上看过的节目再翻出来看一遍。有人很轻地敲着门，频率很快。

他像个被父母查房的青少年一样把手机塞在枕头下，假模假样地磨蹭了一会儿，才起身关了灯去开门。

门外站着叶润泽。走廊的余光模模糊糊地打在他脸上，竟有点看不真切，让李东阳一时晃神。

“我还以为是电别咧——”他侧过身子让对方进来，一面想去按灯的开关，却被叶润泽趔趄一歪手狠狠撞了一下。

他伸手扶住他，知道是来者脚上石膏还未拆，摸着黑一时没有站稳。可这一绊一扶，他倒是直接坐在床上了。

“我来拿床被子，”叶润泽稳住腿脚在黑暗中说，李东阳摸见他上臂冰凉的皮肤，“我房间空调太冷了。”

他们这次来拍mv，住的是乡下的民宿，被褥床单都是家里日常用的，房间也不是酒店的构造，李东阳还真不知道备用的被子放在哪儿。他的体温是高的，手心发着热，仍旧盖在叶润泽手上，两个人都感觉很舒服。

“一起睡就不冷了嘛。”鬼使神差地，李东阳压低声音道，带着试探而挑衅的微笑，仿佛是个准备恶作剧的小孩——当然对方看不见。叶润泽站在原地愣住了，张张嘴想骂，最后只咬着牙说：“你疯了……”

这句话代表他的意图得到了肯定，李东阳知道。他使力把那人拉得俯下身子来，一边带着他后退，一边凑上前去吻他。

叶润泽站得本来就近，索性直接跪在了床铺外缘，李东阳的两条腿在他的腿间。他扶着身下人的肩膀，低下头将自己的嘴唇向他贴近。空调依旧很冷，李东阳的鼻息却是滚烫的，由他的下巴一路向上，最后同叶润泽的交缠在一处。

叶润泽本来准备睡了，换上了柔软宽松的短袖短裤，布料的边沿随着两人的动作小幅度摇摆着。李东阳松开了他的上臂，把两只手从他上衣下摆伸进去，摸索着握住了他的腰。叶润泽伸手去抓，却有意无意扒不下来。

这个姿态是非常难看的，他很难掌控平衡，身居上位也控制不了主动权，让他有些不安。门还没有关严，夏夜的暖风偶尔窜过他的后颈。他轻喘着离开李东阳的嘴唇：“门……门没有关。”

他想要脱身，去把门给锁上，但身下的人存了心不让他走。窗帘没有拉，半轮月亮高高悬着，温和的光线投进来，照着李东阳晦暗不明的脸，一条自草丛露面伏低身子的若狼。

叶润泽最后还是把门锁成功扣上了。这里的隔音应该不怎么样，何况同行的都是老夜猫子，要再开了门，后果可以预见，而不堪设想。他支着一条腿去关门的时候，感到床上人的目光如同球形闪电，沿他的脊柱一路往下，带过的都是小型雷暴。

他甚至怀疑后面的人会扑身上来，直接将他压在门板上——他们并不是没如此做过——但在此情此景下，对此产生的焦虑远远盖过了可能而来的快慰。民宿设施老旧，门上是简易的旋转锁，面上是边缘发翘的木板，他可不打算在朋友们入睡之际产生不适宜的噪音。

李东阳坐在床上看着门被关上，那人两步间能有无数心理活动，门锁之后叶润泽站在原地等了几秒才转身回来，抿着刚刚接过吻湿润的嘴唇，有点情色的意味，还颇有些壮士一去不复返的悲壮。

他说不上有多想在这儿办了叶润泽，他们拍了一天mv，轮椅推得自己手都发酸。不过隐约之间，他的手心靠上叶润泽光滑冰凉的手臂，是一丝火星落入酒精里，黑暗中他们看不清彼此的表情，却还是足够席卷的烈焰。

“哎！”叶润泽在被对方拉到床上时发出一声痛呼，他挣扎着要推开身上的李东阳，一边埋怨着“你压到我脚了……去开灯。”说着要爬起来，却又给按了回去。

李东阳的声音压得很低，本来就发哑的嗓音更是粗粝些许，他埋下来凑在叶润泽耳边很轻地道：“别开灯，我想这样干你……”这话没说完，叶润泽本就行动不便的腿都发软，像接轨的电流由耳道一直烧到面皮。但他还是板着脸推拒着，侧过脑袋无声抗议，不愿意丧失年长者的威严。

李东阳向来是很听他话的，他容易被调动和驱使，热切得不得了，但任性起来谁也拦不住。他一面舔着叶润泽的嘴角，一面把手伸向对方下身，像条蛇一样钻进了身下人内裤的松紧带里。

叶润泽一抖，他的手仍横亘在两人之间，前戏还没做足，他甚至完全没有进入状态，就被把握住了软垂的性器，一时有些慌张。他回应着李东阳的吻，把手腾了出来，滑过身上人的肩膊，直到挽住他的脖子。

他不知道李东阳哪里来这么多的热量。在空调房里抱住对方的躯体，像是抱住了一块火炭。刚才在自己房里他冻得睡不着，拿手搓自己的手臂取暖，而现在缺失的温度被全然填充了。他们离得太近，视线无法对焦，他看见李东阳新打的眉钉在月色下泛着光。

叶润泽闭上眼，伸手去摸，眉钉打了两周，早已不红肿了，他什么也没摸出来。李东阳也用空余的手抚上他的脸，去舔他的该打眉钉的位置。

他们的嘴唇分开，而唾液没有，循着身上人下巴的痕迹挂在叶润泽面颊上，又冰又痒。叶润泽眉骨高，近来又瘦了，就薄薄一层白皮，李东阳什么都啃不到，只能转战其他地方，一口咬住了叶润泽面颊上的软肉。

叶润泽自小养的好，皮肤白细柔软，李东阳边啃边舔，细心地像小时候用衣袖擦饭前的苹果，要真的把他给吃了。叶润泽被咬的疼了，避无可避，手往下伸去掀对方的T恤。李东阳把两根手指伸进他嘴里，他拿舌头来缠住，彼此的水渍沾了整个下巴，还有下淌的趋势。

他们胡乱地相互亲吻着，李东阳有些急，一手毫无章法地替他套弄，下手的力气没轻没重。但叶润泽不在乎，他抬起腰，把自己往对方粗糙的手掌里送，那只手手背有个和平星的纹身。

他已经硬得厉害了，李东阳的上衣被他卷起来，露出大半截腰腹，他们的下身隔着几层布料蹭在一块儿。李东阳终于把手从他口中抽出来，沿着小腹中轴往上划线，带过一串湿漉，他又抬着腰，睡衣很轻易被扯到了锁骨，暴露出整个上身。

他留在这要说没打算和自己的恋人做些什么也是假的，但当李东阳真的撩开他的衣服，开始咬舐他的身体，他才有种如梦方醒的现实感。两个人做过许多次，彼此都轻车熟路，可现下分外新奇的心理体验还是令他不住地颤抖。

“东别，东别，”他哑着嗓子喊，去摸伏在身上那人的后颈：“你快一点……”

李东阳抬起脸看他，手上又恶意地使了力：“应该是你自己要快一点。”

这下叶润泽不高兴了，他捂住了李东阳的嘴，阻止他进一步动作，转头宣布：“那我不做了。你服务不好。”说这话时他是带点得意的，随意掌控一件事的进展能给他带来满足——即使这是件性事。

李东阳居然真的松了手：“你自己来。”

“什么？”他不可置信。

“你做给我看呗，”李东阳捉住叶润泽放在自己脸边的手，带着他向下握住那根立起来的东西，然后不容抗拒地包裹住，又重复一次：“你做给我看呗，叶老师……”

说这话的时候，他居然还带了股可怜劲儿，像真是个教不通的学生，向老师请教一道不难的数学题。

叶润泽觉得自己脑浆都沸腾了。他的手握着自己的性器，而李东阳的手握着他的，挣也挣不开，浓郁的难堪和羞耻心让他头晕目眩。他十四岁才第一次自慰，把自己包裹在被子里缓了得有半个小时，捂热了周围超标的二氧化碳。那种奇妙又自责的心态一下全数回到他的身体里，仿佛他还是那个第一次用手机看a片的男孩。

“叶老师……”李东阳还在得趣地喊他，手下又引导性地捏了捏，“没事的，没开灯，看不见的。”

叶润泽什么都说不出来，他张了张口，却只能发出无意义地叹息，这还是他努力控制着的情况下。一想到要在另一个人面前自渎，尤其这人还是李东阳，就让他一向自恃冷静的头脑无法思考。

他滞钝地、打颤着开始上下移动自己的手，脊背反射性地弓了起来。李东阳手心温度依旧很高，罩在他的手背外面，一条腿的膝盖在他两腿之间，有意无意挤蹭着他的腿根，让他更加兴奋。

窗帘没有拉上，乡里地方不比城市，外面还是一片扎扎亮的星星，月光堂堂正正地照下来，比他还要不知羞耻。叶润泽脸上像是有虫在咬，自觉烫得惊人，“东别，东几、”他无望地胡乱轻喊着，“李……”

李东阳俯下身堵住了他的嘴唇。他们又交换了一个湿湿黏黏的吻。李东阳舔着他的下巴，手上跟随他的动作，借力使力地套弄着他。叶润泽下颔角度长得小，被抹了一片潋滟的水色，喉结像块游石上下滚动着。

他在两个人的手里射了出来，又羞又喘，但尚且呼吸得过来，往回扯着不稳的气息：“没有……没有水。”

他的本意是没带润滑液过来，话到嘴边又说不清楚，返璞归真成了学语孩童。李东阳手上沾了他的东西，匀数抹在了叶润泽的胸口，正准备扒拉他的裤子，听了这话偏偏头，似懂非懂的样子。

“你不是水很多吗？”他开了个恶意的玩笑，这不令人吃惊，还是把叶润泽气得骂了句脏话。他支起身子要在周围找可以替代的东西，寻思一圈无果。

李东阳跪坐在原地看他，这时又出奇的乖了，仿若后面还摇着一条尾巴。叶润泽无言，只好明明白白地说：“我什么也没带。”他刚释放完，整个人还处在轻飘朦胧的状态里，看李东阳像透过一层梦境。

民宿床头柜的抽屉有套，但他们不能用，否则第二天一清点怎么也说不清楚——虽然如果李东阳说他拿来装水球玩了，大家也是信的——不过润滑液可没有备着了。他俩试过不用润滑，疼得叶润泽边做边哭，差点没厥过去，李东阳给打得身上青了好几块，是彻彻底底一场噩梦。

这次完全是李东阳一时兴起，毫无准备，谁能想到他们真会在乡下拍mv的短暂日夜中腾出空来一炮，又不是真的田里谈爱！叶润泽没由头地气又上来了，扯下衣服提了裤子准备拔x无情一次，要下床穿鞋走人。

“没办法了，我去睡觉了。”他闷闷地说，费劲地在阴影中找自己的拖鞋。李东阳从后面抱上来，磨蹭他柔软的头发，一面把脸贴在叶润泽头顶，一面把什么硬挺的东西抵在他腰间。

叶润泽虽说瘦了，大多还是靠的节食，何况摔了腿近几天没有运动，腰上还是软绵绵的。李东阳把东西往这里一顶，两个人都暗自抽了口气。空气中还有刚刚留下的气味，是水里撩拨他们的无数气泡。

身后人抓了他的手，往自己身下牵引，刻意地叫着他：“叶几……”

“没有带润滑。”叶润泽颤声说，偏开脑袋闭上了眼睛。他耳朵敏感，李东阳越这么说话他越受不住，止不住地想妥协。

李东阳是个送了礼物没拿到回礼的小孩，他既不服又委屈，仍旧不松懈地顶弄对方的腰。面前人也许终于良心发现，低声改口：“要不我帮你——。”

叶润泽的头垂得更低了。他的话到一半又止住，最后实在说不出来，索性闭嘴装死。李东阳似乎猜不到他要说些什么，只知道不甘心地磨蹭着，仿佛要用手捂化一块未解冻的黄油。

“要不我用……”叶润泽第二次开口，李东阳正啄吻着他的耳后，停下来等他说话，炽热的气息灌入他的领口。“……用嘴帮你。”叶润泽低声飞快说完，已然在黑暗中把自己整得面红耳赤，而身后人搂住他，发出一阵奇特的谓叹。

他们没有给彼此口交过。每次情起都是直接提枪上阵，没玩过什么情趣。叶润泽拉不下脸来，李东阳也没想去委屈自己，即便脑中偶然溜过几个模糊的念头，也是讶然大过旖旎。叶润泽这次主动提议，着实让他没能预料。

他松开叶润泽，半跪着稍微往后退了一些，少见的在性事方面有些发懵。叶润泽仍旧坐在床边，转过身子来解他的裤带。

两个人出奇的安静，只能听见彼此逐渐加重的呼吸。在月光下照时，像一场古老的隐秘仪式。

李东阳已经完全勃起了，叶润泽扯下他的裤边，借着朦胧的光线，第一次如此近距离的正视面前的物事——尽管他们已经亲密接触数次。他还未将嘴唇凑近，就似乎感觉到了那股微弱的热浪，搅乱他的鼻息。

李东阳向下看他，一个无数黄片带过的角度，但真正昏暗着发生在自己身上，好像又全然不同了。叶润泽半长的头发松散着盖住一只眼睛，而另一只眼睛映着几不可见的水光，也是一派踌躇不决的样子，游离的思绪不知往何处去。

他张口含住了面前的东西，那比他想象地要更难入口，也带着令人本能抗拒的怪异感。两个人今天都洗了澡，身上带着同种沐浴露的味道，但叶润泽总觉得李东阳身上的与自己不同。他试着又往深处含了些，舌头被挤压得厉害，性器的头部刮磨着他的上颚，让他有点难以呼吸。

李东阳已经把手放在了他的后脑勺，甚至想要抓住他的头发。叶润泽顺着脑后的推力，又忍着受这玩意顶了两下，眼泪就要流出来。这实在是不舒服，嚼槟榔练出来的嘴巴也不可避免地发酸，再往里顶激得他有些反胃了。

“不舒服。”他把那东西吐出来，可怜巴巴地抬头看李东阳。他本来就驼着背伸着脖子干这档子事儿，现在一抬头发觉脊背也难受起来，自己觉得遭了罪。

李东阳也没话说了，他又不能逼迫叶润泽真为他做什么，对方娇生惯养的，性子又凶，觉得不舒服自己还强来，不怕给他一口咬了。

叶润泽自知不占理，分外乖顺地牵过李东阳的手来，放进了自己嘴里，用舌头给他打着卷儿，让手指沾了自己的唾液。

“你还是……”他又开始话说一半不说了，但意图两人都心下明了。借着唾液润滑是件十分艰难的事，不过情动起来，倒真无暇顾忌。

叶润泽叼住他的手指，用手把自己的裤子脱下来，一边脱出了腿，另一边没完全脱掉，松松地挂在石膏上。李东阳借势分开他的腿，再次撩开了身下人的衣服，掐他腰上的软肉。

他的手指在叶润泽口里搅动着，对方闭了闭眼，刚刚存下的小滴泪水滑落下来。李东阳毫无顾忌地吻着他的上身，他很喜欢用上牙齿，轻轻啃咬着，留下很淡的一排凹痕。

他捅入了一根手指。叶润泽被带得微微喘息，伸手要向他索吻。他们今晚状态都很好，扩张进行得顺利，入口的肌肉柔软而乖顺，很快就可以容纳下第二根，再接着是第三根。

李东阳已经憋得厉害了，适才的幺蛾子太多，他等不及要把自己的器官放进对方身体里。叶润泽无声地敦促着他，捧着他的下巴同他接吻，把腿和腰都往上抬去，配合地做好接纳的准备。

他几乎是直接捣进去的。那一瞬间叶润泽发出了甚至有点尖利的痛呼，他还是疼，而且疼得厉害，进入的过程太短促使他连反应和推拒的机会都没有，回过神来那玩意已经埋在自己下身了。

李东阳明显有点吓到，要是叶润泽现在给他一肘，他也不会吃惊。可惜对方现在明显无暇发泄怨气，只是咬着嘴唇，手掌狠狠握着拳，抵在自己的下巴上。

叶润泽担心自己的声音有点大了。他不确定是否会被同住的人发现，身下像夹了根火棍，又热又疼，存心不让他好受。他知道李东阳此时也不会快活，没有扩张完善的痛苦从来都是两人共同承受的，李东阳把脸埋在他的颈窝，又低又沉地喘着气。

“慢点……”过了一会儿他才说，感觉到对方缓缓退出一些，带过一串奇异的快慰，然后再复捅入。他的腿被向下压了一些，调整到更加出入顺畅的角度。他已经尽量放松了，可施加于自身的疼痛和异物感磨得他不住地打颤。

李东阳一来一回不那么艰涩了，却还是被绞得发疼，身下人身体早已不像之前那样发凉了，内里更是温热柔滑，包裹得他很舒服。他慢慢找回了状态，开始规律地运动起来。

他把叶润泽完全埋在了自己阴影里，一时看不清对方的表情，只知道那人头发全散在额头上，生生憋出了一层薄汗。叶润泽被他揉了揉脸，终于想起放松一下咬得发酸的牙关，只一松口，就直接从喉咙深处带出一声松弛的呻吟。

“你哦痛死我哒……”叶润泽找到空隙来抱怨，又匆忙掩饰方才没忍住呻吟的尴尬，莫名蹦出一句方言。这话说完他自己也愣了，逗得李东阳直笑。

他一笑还好，整个身子都在抖，全然忘了自己的物什还搁在对方身体里，激得叶润泽又喘了几下。李东阳又只能忍住：“只见过操到说英语的，没见过操到说长沙话的……”

叶润泽是真被气到又羞又恼，自知说英语的也是自己——那时他喝醉了！——却胡乱骂着对方看欧美毛片看多了，满脑子都是fuck ya。

“还是要call me papi chulo。”李东阳仍旧不知死活地嘲弄他，手往下伸扣住了他的腰，再把自己顶进去。他们已渐入臻境，体液被带出来润湿了入口，不再晦涩不堪了。找准了机括下来，一切都顺理成章，彼此予取予求得到满足。

叶润泽脚腕打了石膏，抬久了累得很，自己也困了，索性摊在床上双眼一闭装什么也不知道了。但李东阳偏不让他如意，身下使了劲往深处捣，还低头去啃吻他的胸口。叶润泽后缩不得，胯骨被牢牢卡在对方手里，只知道咬着自己的手退无可退，想叫又不敢叫。

“你今天真安静。”李东阳没有拨开他的手，面颊贴着他被卷起的上衣，堪称温柔地说。

叶润泽脑海中是大块粘稠的泡沫，糊得他思绪混乱，口齿不清：“大电在、嗯，在隔壁……”

身上人发出了蛇一般的一声嘶笑。“她又不是没听过——”

叶润泽恶狠狠地打断他：“李岷达！”他是真被这句话激到了，凶得像要吃人，可还被那人捅着后穴，除了干瞪着也别无他法。

那时黄艺伟去日本玩，要替他俩买东西，一个群聊电话过去，两个人相约好了似的都不肯接。最后叶润泽终于进入通话，只开口一句问好，黄艺伟便破口大骂“叶润泽你要死咯！”气乎乎地断了链接。

明明不是他按的接听——叶润泽羞恼极了，转头就捶身上的李东阳：“她听到了！！”

李东阳一副无谓的笑容，还故作了委屈的语气：“我又没说话，是你自己忍不住……”只换来更加愤愤的、带着泪光的红眼睛眼刀。

这时想起这件事，让叶润泽精神再次高度紧张起来。屋里还是黑暗的，他们动作不大，没有床铺的嘎吱声，没有墙壁的撞击声，连喘息和呻吟都压得很低，自己都觉得惨兮兮的——但心一提起来就很难放下，他老觉得会被人听见。

空调还在呼呼地吹，指示灯闪着两点绿光。风口没有正对着他们，叶润泽却感觉脊背一阵寒意，和体内难耐的燥热搅和在一块儿，使他头昏脑涨，心下被塞了一块打发的奶油，甜软膨胀又让人发慌。

他刚骂完人，拉不下脸向对方索求慰藉，可空虚和不安席卷而来，李东阳偏偏不往他舒服的地方碾。他感觉自己像浅滩上一条海鱼，被退潮的波浪短暂泡过，却没有能带他离开的。

“东别，”他妥协地低声喊，去挽过身上人的脖子，从对方的颧骨一路急切地吻到耳朵，“你换个地方。”一边低声要求着，他讨好地向上抬着腰胯，些微扭了扭身子。

李东阳可受不了这个，方才还借着闲暇开开黄腔讲些笑话，现在什么话也接不出了。叶润泽已经又半硬了一些，带着湿润的前液蹭弄着他的下腹，他只把自己的器物完全拔出，在对方反应过来前又捅了进去。

叶润泽被逼出了一声近乎悲鸣的呻吟，紧接着是剧烈的喘息。他觉得自己肠道周遭的细胞都被尽数碾碎了，那东西凶狠地往里面探，填满他最为隐秘的感官，像石头砸入温泉，带来一阵阵惹人震颤的波纹。

他身上是绵的，没有什么赘肉，却也称不上精瘦。李东阳掐着他的腰往里顶，手指也陷入了白软的皮肤，那儿没被太阳晒过，细腻得惊人，简直一使力就可以摁出红痕。叶润泽被逼了些泪水出来，闷闷地呻吟着，拿小臂盖住自己的脸。他身上发了层汗，几乎要在床单上打滑。

李东阳很熟悉他的身体，可以很快找准那个关键的点，方才他刻意略过，想等叶润泽向他告饶，后来换取了对方一串示弱的亲吻，心下快活得不得了。再者他们已经磨蹭了够久，第二天还有拍摄工作，他索性一不做二不休，打算速战速决。

叶润泽入了情，整个人被浪潮拍打得支离破碎，偶尔几丝清明的意志串联起来，也只能在朦胧的光影里看见恋人的身形。他始终没有发出太大的声音，在自己的虎口处咬了两轮深深的齿痕。李东阳这时倒谅解他，没强行让他松手叫出来，还帮他吻去了面颊上挂带的泪水。

“要射在里面吗？”在最为酷烈的时候李东阳停下来问他，他脑子里缠了无数蛛网，也能明确地捕捉到信息，晃着脑袋拒绝。难以清理是一回事，要是第二天因此发烧干扰工作了，也不知道找谁说理去。

身上人有些失望，又顶着他的侧颈磨蹭一会儿，最后拔出来，悉数射在了他肚子上。叶润泽还硬着，他的性器夹在两人身体之间，最后是李东阳替他弄出来的。然后不出所料地，李东阳用他的上衣把这些痕迹擦掉。

他想抱怨对方又弄毁了自己一件T恤，但已经累得浑身发软，身后腰上哪哪都酸痛，套上裤子就想睡觉。李东阳拉他过来接吻，只摸到被汗水润湿的发根。

“现在不冷了咯。”李东阳贴着他的面颊笑。

叶润泽闭着眼睛潦草回应了一下，心下觉得餮足，估摸着已经四点了，再过几小时又得起床，不免后悔起这一时冲动来。

月亮仍旧悬在空中，照下一层毛绒绒的光。李东阳安静了一会儿，又不肯睡，原地打滚磨蹭起来：“叶几，叶几。”

叶润泽困得发懵，已经快睡着了，被这一喊只轻轻呜咽了一声。

“我觉得今天，”李东阳压低声音又压不住自己偷乐的语气，停顿了一会儿才说：“你用嘴巴……挺舒服的。”

本来他以为对面人得暴起给他一顿敲，没想到那人只是懒洋洋地又蹭蹭枕头，声音拖得老长：“下次吧。”像极了安抚小孩的随口承诺。

李东阳不可置信地眨眨眼睛，又补了一句：“在车库制噪？”

“滚。”叶润泽没顺着他，只送他一句迟到的呵斥，翻过身子面向另一边，不愿再搭理他了。

 

 

/Fin


End file.
